F-O-B-I-A-S
by Yunuen
Summary: Especial de Halloween 31/oct/2018 (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


.

Disclaimer:

RISE OF THE TMNT

no me pertenece.

* * *

}:{

 **FOBIAS**

¡Halloween!

¡Es Halloween!

¡El único día de todoooo el año en el que pueden salir a pasear y hacer travesuras los demonios, los fantasmas, las brujas, los duendes y todo tipo de seres malévolos!

Bueno, no tan literal, pero sí saldrán a las calles muchos niños disfrazados de todo tipo de abominaciones o de personajes heroicos, o incluso se pondrán disfraces muy lindos o graciosos con tal de que en las casas, a las que van a pedir dulces, no tengan modo alguno de negarse a darles su dulce recompensa.

Por supuesto, las tortugas ninja no pueden desaprovechar este único día en el que pueden salir y pasear libremente por las calles mostrándose ante los humanos sin temor alguno…

\- No voy a salir a pedir dulces. – dice Rafael algo molesto.

\- Yo tampoco. – dice Donatelo con seriedad.

… o tal vez es todo lo contrario.

Miguel Ángel y Leonardo sí quieren salir a pedir dulces, pero Donatelo y Rafael no.

\- No quiero encontrarme – dice Rafael - con niñas disfrazadas de Señorita Apapachos. –

\- Y yo no quiero – dice Donatelo - ver arañas colgadas de las ventanas, o lo peor, encontrarme con un niño araña, o en el mejor de los casos, algún chamaco que se ponga su traje de baño y traiga consigo una pefelofotafa defe plafayafa creyendo que es muy gracioso. No gracias. – al final de su oración, siente un horrible escalofrío - ¡Uy! -

\- Vamos hermanos. – insiste Miguel Ángel.

\- No. – dicen Rafael y Donatelo al unísono.

Rafael se encamina hacia los videojuegos y Donatelo hacia su laboratorio.

Miguel Ángel se pone verdaderamente triste, pero ni Donatelo ni Rafael cambian de opinión.

\- Ustedes se lo pierden. – dicen Leonardo con una sonrisa, asegurándose a sí mismo que sus dos hermanos van a arrepentirse por no haber ido con ellos – Vámonos Mikey. – echa a andar - Vamos a traer un costal lleno de dulces. -

Miguel Ángel sigue a Leonardo, cabizbajo.

Ellos no se dan cuenta, pero por un segundo, tanto Rafael como Donatelo se imaginan que están comiendo todos esos dulces; es sólo por un segundo, porque sus mentes al instante son invadidas por horripilantes arañas y conejitas de largas orejas multicolor que los persiguen.

Se apresuran a encerrarse en su mundo feliz.

Leonardo decide que es mejor ir caminando, igual que cuando salían los cuatro juntos.

Van caminando por un túnel que los llevará al vecindario más cercano.

Leonardo va caminado a buen ritmo, Miguel Ángel va rezagándose, por lo que Leonardo regresa con su hermano.

\- Mikey, anímate. – Leonardo le pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hermanito – No podemos no salir a pedir dulces sólo porque Doni y Rafa le tienen miedo a unos feos disfraces. –

Miguel Ángel no dice nada.

Él recuerda que varios años atrás, los cuatro siempre salían a pedir dulces en la noche de Halloween.

¡Cómo se divertían haciendo competencias de quién recolectaba más dulces!

Sin embargo, un día, Donatelo averiguó que padece de aracnofobia, apifobia, y por si fuera el colmo, pelotadeplayafobia, y a partir de entonces, ya no quiso salir a pedir dulces.

De cuatro tortuguitas que salían a pedir duces en Halloween, sólo quedaron tres.

Rafael, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel continuaron la tradición de pedir dulces y, por supuesto, los compartían con su hermano.

Los tres se divertían tanto como los otros niños, quizás mucho más, porque algunos humanos trataban de adivinar de qué iban disfrazados (pero lo que ignoraban es que no estaban disfrazados); ninguno lograba adivinar.

Toda esa diversión se acabó cuando comenzó la transmisión del programa de Señorita Apapachos el año anterior. Fue tan exitoso entre las niñas, que en el Halloween pasado, muchas niñas se disfrazaron como la conejita, y ellos, al salir a pedir dulces, resultó ser una de las noches más terroríficas para el pobre Rafael; por eso, este año él ha preferido quedarse en casa porque el programa de ese temible personaje sigue al aire.

De tres tortuguitas que salían a pedir dulces en Halloween, sólo quedaron dos.

A veces, en broma, entre ellos apuestan quién será el siguiente que va a dejar de salir a pedir dulces en la noche de Halloween.

Leonardo se da cuenta que no logró darle ánimos a su hermanito.

\- Rafa ni Doni no nos lo pidieron, - habla con un tono de voz divertido – pero les compartiremos los dulces; y ya que vamos a compartirles, tendremos que visitar muchas casas. -

Miguel Ángel deja de ver el piso y levanta su cara para mirar a su hermano.

Sonríe un poco.

Leonardo se alegra por ello.

.

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel aprovechan la invasión de los monstruos para mezclarse entre ellos y pedir muchos dulces.

Y les dan muchos dulces.

¡Y que mejor manera de cerrar esta noche que comer una deliciosa pizza!

Van al restaurante para mutantes, monstruos y más (aunque para entrar a la pizzería, es Miguel Ángel quien abre la puerta porque Leonardo no puede).

\- ¡Yom yom! –

Miguel Ángel y Leonardo están comiendo muy a gusto una pizza hawaiana.

\- ¿Ves Mikey? – dice Leonardo al comerse la rebanada número tres – Tiene sus ventajas que sólo hayamos salido dos. Nos toca más rebanadas de pizza. –

\- ¡Yom! – Miguel Ángel quiere decir "sí".

\- Pero me parece extraño que el lugar este casi vacío. -

A diferencia de otras veces que han ido, en esta noche no hay tantos comensales.

\- Creo que debe ser – habla Miguel Ángel después de terminarse su cuarta rebanada de pizza – porque también han ido a pedir dulces o a hacer travesuras. –

\- Yo prefiero ambas. –

\- ¡Oye, tengo una idea! Cuando regresemos a casa, a Rafa y a Doni les pediremos dulces, y si no nos dan, les haremos alguna travesura. –

\- Yom, yom… - Leonardo come rápido su última rebanada - ¡Buena idea! – Leonardo levanta la mano – La cuenta por favor. –

Y mientras esperan a que el mesero vaya a cobrar, escuchan una conversación (aunque verdaderamente es difícil no escuchar porque el restaurante está muy silencioso).

\- Así ha sido de unos años para acá. – le cuenta una polillla a otra polilla; habla con mucha calma – Cuando es Halloween y Día de Muertos, el restaurante está muy tranquilo. -

\- ¿Ah sí? –

\- Sí, porque muchos de los habituales comensales, aprovechan ambas festividades para mezclarse entre los humanos que se disfrazan. –

\- Oh. Creo que para el siguiente año lo intentaré. Debe ser divertido estar frente a los humanos y no se den cuenta que no eres uno de ellos. ¡Jaja! –

\- Yo no. Prefiero aprovechar que el restaurante está más tranquilo y disfrutar de una buena cena. -

\- Sé que es Halloween, pero… ¿qué es Día de Muertos? –

\- Dice la tradición que la almas de los muertos regresan del más allá una vez al año al mundo de los vivos... –

Y sin querer queriendo, mientras una polilla le explica a la otra polilla lo que es el Día de Muertos, Miguel Ángel escucha palabra por palabra, pero pone más atención en una en específico.

\- ¿M… M… - comienza a temblar - ¿Muertos? -

\- Mikey, – Leonardo trata de razonar con su hermanito – es sólo una tradición… _Espero._ –

Las polillas continúan con su conversación, ajenas a lo que sus palabras le ocasionan a un comensal.

\- Ah. – exclama de admiración la polilla tras haber escuchado la explicación.

\- Sí. – dice la otra polilla - ¿Te lo imaginas? Cientos y cientos de muertos deambulando por las calles durante estos días. –

Miguel Ángel pone su atención convenientemente a esas últimas palabras.

\- C… C… Cientos… de… muertos… deambulando… por… días… -

Leonardo se alarma; ya sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación gracias a un encuentro espeluznante que ocurrió no hace mucho.

Sin tiempo para esperar a que el mesero regrese con la cuenta... ¡saca un billete de su cangurera, lo deja sobre la mesa!…

¡PAF!

…¡toma a Miguel Ángel de la mano y corre hacia la pared-entrada!...

¡ZUIZ!

… ¡se lanza contra la pared-entrada!...

¡FFFUUUUUUSSSHHHH!

… ¡ésta se abre y la traspasan!...

¡CATAPLUM!

… ¡salen volando!...

¡BBBUUMMMM!

…¡Leonardo cae sobre su caparazón pero en una voltereta logra sentarse, abraza a su hermanito con fuerza y…!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Miguel Ángel grita a todo pulmón y a tal punto que siente que su alma va a abandonar su cuerpo.

.

Leonardo va caminando dentro del alcantarillado. Él lleva cargando a Miguel Ángel, pero de una forma muy peculiar

Miguel Ángel se ha metido en su caparazón desde que dejaron el restaurante y no ha querido salir. Por más que Leonardo le suplicó que saliera de su caparazón, Miguel Ángel se negó a dejar la seguridad que le brinda, y ya que están lejos de casa y Donatelo y Rafael no pueden ir por ellos porque también se niegan a abandonar la seguridad de casa, ha tenido que regresar caminando y cargando a Miguel Ángel; pero el trayecto es largo y Miguel Ángel pesa; sólo hubo una cosa que a Leonardo se le ocurrió: cargar a Miguel Ángel con ayuda de un porta bebé; pero al no llevar mucho dinero consigo, tuvo que usar algo que fuera lo más parecido: al mirar a una chica disfrazada de Catrina, le compró su rebozo dándole varios cupones de descuento para Ciudad Osito y le entregó la mitad de sus dulces. El rebozo lo ha utilizado a manera de un porta bebé para cargar el caparazón dentro del cual está Miguel Ángel.

\- Ya vamos a llegar a casa. –

En la mano izquierda, Leonardo lleva la bolsa llena de dulces de Miguel Ángel y su bolsa medio vacía de sus dulces; y con su otra mano, le da suaves palmaditas a su hermanito para calmarlo porque no ha dejado de temblar (tampoco ha querido hablar).

\- Ya vamos a llegar, Mikey, y Doni y Rafa van a querer quitarte tus dulces, así que vas a tener que salir. – es un intento para convencerlo.

Miguel Ángel no sale y tampoco dice nada.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste tu idea de pedirles dulces? – habla con alegría - Si les pedimos dulces y no nos dan, vamos a hacerles una buena travesura. –

Nada.

Suspira derrotado.

Camina en silencio algunos minutos, pero sin dejar de darle ocasionales palmaditas al caparazón que lleva por hermano.

\- Supongo que… el siguiente año, tendré que pedir dulces yo solito. –

Siente ganas de llorar con sólo imaginar que el siguiente año no habrá alguien que le acompañe.

Cuando eran niños, los cuatro se divertían mucho. El siguiente año va a ser muy solitario y aburrido.

De dos tortuguitas que salían a pedir dulces en Halloween, sólo quedó una.

Pero de repente cambia la expresión de su cara.

\- No te preocupes Mikey. – Leonardo sonríe - El siguiente año iré yo sólo por los dulces, pero les compartiré a todos ustedes. –

No hay palabras de agradecimiento, pero al menos Miguel Ángel ha dejado de temblar.

}:{

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **-** La idea de que las tortugas salen a las calles y se dejan ver por los humanos en Halloween fue mostrada en la serie de 2003.

\- Hay un capítulo que se llama Mrs. Cuddles. Todavía no lo pasan en latino y no sé cómo pudieron haberlo traducido, pero para efectos de este fic, la conejita que le da mucho miedo a Rafa la llamé Señorita Apapachos. También hay otro epi que no ha pasado, se llama The Gumbus; ese es el encuentro espeluznante al que me refiero.

.

Y esperando que hayas visto la película de Disney que se llama Coco, no me he extendido en explicar lo que es Día de Muertos.

Gracias por leer.

^ . ^


End file.
